parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Christopher Robin's New Groove
CoolZClassic's Movie-Spoof of 2000 Disney Flim "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Baby) - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Kuzco (Human) - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Butler - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Chef - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) * Theme Song Guy - Edgar (The Aristocats) * 1st Guard - Shan-Yu (Mulan) * Old Man - Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Man for Bride Choosing - Zeus (Hercules) * Brides - Mulan (Mulan), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Cinderella (Cinderella), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Princess Odette (The Swan Princess), and Giselle (Enchanted) *Pacha - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Yzma - Human Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Kronk - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * 2nd Guard - Jafar (Aladdin) * Peasant for Yzma - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Announcer for Pacha - Chaz Finster (Rugrats) * Kuzco (Llama) - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats) * Cat - Cat (Rio) * Monkey - Mauro (Rio) * Chicha - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * Chaca - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) * Tipo - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Misty The Llama - Pluto (Disney) * Bug - Cri-Kee (Mulan) * Spider - Panda (Mulan) * Bucky The Squirrel - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Jaguars - Pridelanders and Hyenas (The Lion King) * Crocodiles - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan), and 2 Crocodiles (The Rescuers) * Bees - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Bird Bingo - Toucan Dan (Timon & Pumbaa) * Waitress - Wildow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Man giving thumbs up - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) * Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) * Birthday Singers - The Mermaids (The Little Mermaid) * Llamas - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * 2 Men at the Checkboard - Duncan and Owen (Total Drama) * Woman with Pinata - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Children with Pinata - Fanboy and Chum Chum Kids * Guards - Pirates (Peter Pan) * Guard in Warthog Form - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Guard in Lizard Form - Pascal (Tangled) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Kevin (Up) * Guard in Octopus Form - Balto (Balto) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Terk (Tarzan) * Guard in Cow Form - Tantor (Tarzan) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Kuzco (Bird) - Blu (Rio) * Kuzco (Whale) - Whale (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * Yzma (Cat) - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * 3rd Guard - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Bouncing Owner - The Sultan (Aladdin) * Chicha's Baby - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * Kronk's Scouts - The Powerpuff Girls Scenes: * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 2 - Stu's Arrival/The Boy's Advisior * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 3 - Christopher Robintopia * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 4 - Human Sunset Shimmer's Revenge * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing The Job * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 7 - Stu Pickles Returns Home * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Courage! * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Stu Pickles To The Rescue * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 14 - A Courage Alone/Friends, Finally * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Stu Pickles' House * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 17 - Human Sunset Shimmer Confronts Christopher Robin/Courage * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 19 - Human Sunset Shimmer's Lion Cub Form * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") * The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Movies/TV Shows from Clips: * 101 Dalmatians * Aladdin * A Bug's Life * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving * Beauty and the Beast * Balto * Cinderella * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Enchanted * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Hercules * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Looney Tunes * Mulan * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Over the Hedge * Peter Pan * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Rio * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats In Paris: The Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Tangled * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Aristocats * The Powerpuff Girls * Tarzan * The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh * The Tigger Movie * The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea * The Swan Princess * The Princess and the Frog * The Rescuers * Timon & Pumbaa * The Fox and the Hound * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Revenge Of The Island * Up * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winnie the Pooh And Christmas Too Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:CoolZClassic